


After the Olympics

by mizzhelen



Series: After the Olympics [1]
Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzhelen/pseuds/mizzhelen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meryl and Charlie have gotten married and are blessed with a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the summary isn't good. Tanith and Charlie have broken up and Meryl and Charlie got together before the story starts

After Meryl and Charlie retired, they got married and moved in together. Charlie and Meryl both coached at the rink. One day, when they were getting ready to go to the rink, Meryl started to feel sick. 

“Hey Charlie?”Meryl asked.  
“What’s up, Mer?”Charlie asked in response.  
“I’m not feeling too good, can you tell Marina I can’t coach today?”  
“Are you ok? Do you want me to stay home with you?  
“I’ll be alright.” Charlie kissed her cheek and told her he loved her and left. Not long after Charlie left, she felt nausceous and ran to the bathroom and threw up. She flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth and went back to bed. She took a short nap and woke up when she heard her phone ring and saw it was Charlie calling. She answered.  
“Hello?” Meryl asked into the phone.  
“Hey, Mer! How are you feeling?” Charlie asked in his typical chipper voice.  
“I’m alright. I’m feeling better”  
“I’m on break. Want me to bring you anything?”  
“No thanks.”  
“I love you”  
“I love you too” They hung up. Meryl checked the date on her phone and saw she was late. She wondered if she could be pregnant. She put on some clothes and went to the drugstore. She bought a few tests and drove home. As she waited for the test results, she became more and more anxious as the time went by. When the time was up, she slowly looked at the tests. All of them were positive. She started to cry. They were tears of joy. Meryl couldn’t wait for Charlie to get home. At about six o’ clock, Charlie walked through the door and put down the groceries he had in his hands. Meryl leapt into his arms.  
“Someone’s feeling better”, Charlie said with a smile.  
“I’ve got something to tell you”, Meryl responded.  
“What is it?” Charlie asked, a little nervous.  
“I’m pregnant”  
“Mer, that’s amazing!” Charlie started to cry and spun her around. When he put her down, he gave her a passionate kiss. When they broke away, he started to put the groceries away. 

A little later, they were having dinner.  
“How was the rink?”Meryl asked.  
“It was alright, not as good without you”, Charlie replied. Meryl blushed a little. Unexpectaly,she burst into tears. Charlie got out of his chair and went over to her.

“Mer, what’s wrong?”Charlie asked.  
“What if I become the worst mother in the world?”Meryl asked.  
“You’re going to be a great mother. You’re so caring and loving”, Charlie said while softly rubbing her back. They finished dinner. After dinner, they decided to watch a movie. They sat down on the couch and Meryl snuggled into Charlie’s chest. They looked through the selections.  
“Do you think it will be a Charlie, Jr. or a Meryl Jr. ?” Charlie asked.  
“I want a girl, but I would love a boy too”, Meryl responded.  
“Should we make an appointment to see a doctor?”  
“I already did that. It’s tomorrow at 6. Does that work?”  
“Defienitly! I’ll come by the house and pick you up.” They decided to watch Frozen but Meryl fell asleep halfway through. Charlie paused the movie and picked her up. He carried her up the stairs and placed her in between the sheets. He changed and brushed his teeth and curled up next to her. The next morning, when Charlie woke up, he noticed Meryl was not in the bed. He heard something coming from the bathroom. He walked to the bathroom where he saw Meryl bent over the toilet. He crouched down next to hear and rubbed her back.  
“Are you sure you should go to the rink with me?” Charlie asked.  
“I don’t want to miss anything”, Meryl replied while sobbing.  
“Mer, I think you should stay home”, Charlie said while comforting her. He helped her wash off and brought her some new pajamas. After she had changed, she got into bed and he kissed her on the forehead.  
“Tell me if you need anything. Ok?”Charlie told her.  
“Ok”, Meryl replied.  
“I love you Mer”  
“I love you too”. Charlie kissed her on the temple and left. A few hours later Meryl called Charlie.  
“Hello’”, Charlie answered.  
“Hey, if you have a chance, can you bring me some chicken noodle soup, saltines, and some ginger ale”, Meryl said into the phone.  
“Of course, Mer”, Charlie replied, “I’ll be right over”. They said they loved each other and hung up. Half an hour later, Charlie came into the room with the soup, saltines, and ginger ale. He also brought a tray. She sait up and he put the tray over her lap and put the food on the tray. Then, Charlie sat next to her on the bed.  
“When do you have to be back at the rink?” Meryl asked him.  
“In about an hour”, Charlie replied.  
“Morning sickness sucks”. Charlie laughed a little which resulted in Meryl hitting him on the head with a pillow.  
“Can I come with you?”Meryl asked.  
“I don’t think it’s a good idea”, Charlie replied.  
“I can just watch or coach sitting down”.  
“Ok, but if you feel sick at all, I’m taking you home.”  
“Ok”. After Meryl finished eating, she changed into some clothes. They drove to the rink. When they got inside, everyone was so surprised to see Meryl.  
“Are you ok?” one skater asked.  
“Should we tell them?”Meryl asked Charlie. Charlie gave her a nod.  
“I’m pregnant!” Meryl announced. Everybody congratulated them. Throughout practice, Charlie would make sure Meryl was ok. At the end of the day, they went to the doctors.  
“Meryl White”, a nurse called. They stood up and walked into the room. Soon after, their doctor, walked in.  
“Hi, I’m Dr. Sara Osment”,the doctor said. Meryl and Charlie introduced themselves. Meryl left the room to pee into the cup. The doctor tested it and confirmed she was pregnant.  
Meryl sat back on the bed and Dr. Osment pulled up her shirt.  
“Just to warn you, this might be a little cold”, the doctor said. She put some gel on Meryl’s stomach and moved the wand around.  
“That’s our baby”, Charlie said with tears in his eyes. He looked over at Meryl who also had tears in her eyes. The doctor printed out some pictures and handed to them. They thanked her and went over to the receptionist to give them their insurance and make the next appointment. They drove back home. Once they got back home, they couldn’t stop looking at the ultrasound. Soon they had dinner and went to bed.


	2. The arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out the gender and the baby arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the positive response! I hope you like this chapter!

A few months passed and Meryl was now 5 months. One morning, as they were eating their breakfast, Meryl couldn’t contain her happiness.  
“Someone’s excited to find out the gender of the baby”, Charlie said with a big smile on his face.  
“I can’t wait!” Meryl exclaimed.  
“Me too, practice is going to feel extra long”. They finished their breakfast and headed to the rink. They soon got to the rink and when they got there, Charlie helped Meryl out of the car. They walked into the rink where Meryl took her seat on the sidelines, while Charlie started to coach. Meryl hated not being on the ice. Charlie wouldn’t let her near the ice. He didn’t want anything to happen to her or the baby. Meryl thought it was sweet that the baby hadn’t come yet and he was already so protective.  
Soon, they were having lunch. One of Meryl’s current cravings was a sandwich that had tuna and peanut butter on it. When Meryl asked Charlie to make it for her, he had happily agreed, but thought it was a strange request. Charlie would fulfill every request because all he wanted to do was make her happy. 

After they finished, Charlie went back to the afternoon session of the day. After what felt like an eternity, practice was over. Charlie and Meryl left the rink and headed to the doctor’s office. As they were waiting, Meryl kept tapping her feet in excitement. Charlie couldn’t help but smile at his wife’s cuteness. 

“Meryl White”, the nurse called. Charlie helped Meryl up and they headed towards the room. Meryl sat on the bed and Charlie sat in the chair next to her.Meryl pulled up her shirt and Dr. Osment put some gel on her and moved the wand around.

“Do you guys want to know the gender?” the doctor asked.  
“Yes”, Meryl said with a smile.  
“Congratulations, it’s a girl”, Dr. Osment said. Charlie had tears in his eyes and so did Meryl. Charlie gave her a passionate kiss. After they had finished at the doctors, they drove home.  
“Char, can we go to the mall and get baby stuff?”Meryl asked.  
“Sure, Mer”, Charlie replied. They drove to the mall and found a small baby shop.  
It hadn’t even been 5 minutes and Meryl had already found what she thought was the perfect outfit. It was a pink onesie with a red heart that said “Daddy’s little girl”. 

“Can we get? Please Charlie?” Meryl asked with puppy dog eyes.  
“Lets get it”, Charlie replied. She also found some shoes to go with it. After they bought the clothes, they decided to head home. When they got home, all Meryl wanted to do was lie on the couch. When Charlie opened the door, she shuffled her way over to the couch and propped her feat on a pillow. Charlie started to make dinner”  
“Charlie, can you rub my feet?” Meryl asked.  
“Sure Mer, give me a sec”, Charlie replied. He started to boil the water for the pasta and then went over to the couch where he started to rub her feet.

“Do I look fat?”Meryl asked.  
“Are you kidding? You’re the most beautiful woman in the world!” Charlie reassured his wife. He gave her a long and passionate kiss. Meryl was so thankful for her husband. A few minutes later, Charlie got up and finished the dinner. Soon, they sat down for dinner. After they finished dinner, they went to bed. A few minutes after they fell asleep, Meryl felt something kick her stomach. She nudged Charlie.”

:”Charlie, wake up”, Meryl whispered to him.  
“Yeh?”Charlie asked.  
“Feel”, Meryl told him. She put one of his hands on her stomach. He felt little kicks against his hand.  
“Oh my gosh”, Charlie said with tears in his eyes. A little while later, they both fell asleep, Charlie’s hand still on her stomach. 

 

4 more months had passed and Meryl was now 9 months pregnant. Charlie insisted that he stay home in case she went into labor. After breakfast, they decided to watch a movie. About halfway through, Meryl started feeling some pains and her back started to ache. Charlie was concerned but Meryl assured him she was fine. A few minutes later, when she got up to go to the bathroom, her water broke.

“Charlie, my water broke! We have to go to the hospital!”Meryl exclaimed. Charlie got up quickly and grabbed the hospital bag they prepared. Charlie grabbed his keys and helped her to the car. Less than an hour later, Meryl was in a hospital room, screaming her head off and blaming Charlie for doing this to her.

“This is all your fault!” Meryl exclaimed. Charlie just sat in the chair next to her bed and let her squeeze his hand.

“I’m sorry Mer, it’ll soon be over”, Charlie said to try to calm her down. A couple hours later, the doctor said she was ready to push. Minutes later, their baby girl was placed into their arms. 

“She’s so small”, Meryl said.  
“She’s perfect”, Charlie said with tears in his eyes. Meryl also had tears in her eyes.  
“She needs a name, Charlie”, Meryl said.  
“What about Emily?” Charlie suggested.  
“That’s perfect. What about Anne as a middle name?” Meryl asked.  
“I think we have named our daughter”  
“I think so too. Emily Anne White, welcome to the world!” They both smiled at their daughter and wanted to savor this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment below. Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
